Tigerstar's Lullaby And Other Parodies
by LarkroseLukos
Summary: Song parodies, Warriors style! First chapter up: Tigerstar's Lullaby. Second Chapter: I Kissed A Stick
1. Tigerstar's Lullaby

Disclaimer: I own don't own the song, Lion King, or Warriors. I do own the song parody lyrics though.

Lionpaw skidded to a stop, flanks heaving, rubbing the scratch above his nose, finding blood on his paw.

The sneering face of Hawkfrost looked back at him as he raised his tired head. "You're not worthy of our training." He spat, fangs bared.

A dark tabby placed the tip of his tail on his son's ear. "Be quiet, Hawkfrost." he snapped. His amber eyes grew soft, though scorn was lurking around the edges of his gaze, hidden by his honey-sweet voice. "You must be exhausted." He said to Lionpaw. "Get some sleep. Tomorrow your training will intensify." His eyes narrowed again, changing from soft to dark and calculating, sending a shiver up Lionpaw's spine.

Lionpaw nodded and turned away, feeling Tigerstar's gaze burning his pelt. He disappeared into the bracken, going into one of his usual dreams.

Tigerstar flicked his tail and conjured up a picture of the sleeping Lionpaw.

"Sleep my little tiger, let your dreams take will. Someday when your trainings done… a leader you will kill." he whispered, loud enough for Hawkfrost to hear.

Darkstripe prowled from the corner of the ferns. "Why are you talking in rhymes?" he asked, smoothing down his dirty pelt, which stake of crowfood.

Tigerstar hopped to the top of a rock. "I've been exiled, I've been leader, I've been killed with no defense. When I think of what ThunderClan did," he unsheathed his claws. "I get a little tense." Hawkfrost leaped up beside him.

"But we dream and dream of the day when we'll see the fire die. We have all the time in the world, as much power as the sky."

Tigerstar strutted over to Darkstripe. "The wail of Firestar's dying gasp." He raked his claws across the ground, leaving scars in the earth.

"His deputy screaming under Lionpaw's grasp." Hawkfrost said, bounding to join his father.

"His medicine cat's mournful cry- that's my lullaby!" Tigerstar meowed. "In the past I've tried forgetting, and Scourge I could forgive. Trouble is, I know it's petty, but I hate to let him live."

"So you've found yourself somebody who'll fill out the dirty deed." rasped Darkstripe.

"Yes, the battle may be bloody, but that's what a growing cat needs." Tigerstar pushed the tom into a rock, and Hawkfrost snickered.

"A harmony of angry hisses." Hawkfrost said, catching up with Tigerstar. "A counterpoint of cobra's kisses."

"A symphony of death, oh my! That's my lullaby." Tigerstar meowed. "We may be gone- but Lionpaw's still around! You'll learn to love this little lad." he coaxed Darkstripe. "Once he learns to be a killer- with a love for being bad!"  
Darkstripe looked at the golden tabby sleeping. "Sleep, you little mousebrain- I-I mean… he looks perfectly dark-hearted…"

"One day when your trainings done…" Hawkfrost started.

"You'll finish what we started." Tigerstar finished, and leaped forward, causing Darkstripe to jump.

"The pounding of the paws of war." He hissed. "The sound of Firestar's dying roar."

"Join the vengeance! Testify!" yelled Darkstripe.

"I can hear them cheering- payback time is nearing…" Hawkfrost meowed.

"And soon our plot will wake, against a blood red lake!" Tigerstar roared.

"That's our lullaby!" Hawkfrost said as the image of Lionpaw faded.

Lionpaw tossed in his nest. If only he knew who was watching him…. and what they planned to use him for.


	2. Jaypaw Kissed A Stick And He Liked It

This was never the way I planned

Not my intention

I got so brave, drink in hand

Lost my discretion

It's not what, I'm used to

Just wanna try you on

I'm curious for you

Caught my attention

I kissed a stick and I liked it

The feel of her wooden bark.

I kissed a stick just to try it

I hope my mentor don't mind it

I found her first

Right by the shore

Her cold wood keeps me begging for more

I kissed a stick and I liked it

I liked it

No, I don't even know your species

It doesn't matter,

You're my experimental game

Just feline nature,

It's not what,

Good cats do,

Not how they should behave

My head gets so obsessed,

Hard to obey

I kissed a stick and I liked it

The feel of her wooden bark

I kissed a stick just to try it

I hope my mentor don't mind it

I found her first

Right by the shore

Her cold wood keeps me begging for more

I kissed a stick and I liked it

I liked it,

The ancient sticks are so magical

Hard skin, rotted wood, so kissable

Hard to resist so touchable

Too good to deny it

Ain't no big deal, it's innocent

I kissed a stick and I liked it

The feel of her wooden edges

I kissed a stick just to try it

I hope my mentor don't mind it

If found her first

Right by the shore

Her cold wood keeps me begging for more

I kissed a stick and I liked it

I liked it


End file.
